wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Come The Wiggles
Here Come The Wiggles is a song from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. Song Credits * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Rick Price * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Recorded and Mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Song Lyrics Well here we are! Well here we are! Get ready for the show! Well here we are! Well here we are! Some friends that you all know! We'd like you to clap and sing, And dance along too! Well let’s get ready to have some fun, ‘Cause our friends will dance with you! Here comes Henry, Here comes Henry, Dancing with a twirl! Here comes Henry, Here comes Henry, From his underwater world! “Hello, everybody! It’s lovely to be here!” Now here comes another friend, So let's all give a cheer! Here comes Dorothy, Here comes Dorothy, Munching on a rose! Here comes Dorothy, Here comes Dorothy, Dancing everywhere she goes! “Hello, everybody! It’s lovely to be here!” Now here comes another friend, So let's all give a cheer! Here comes the Captain, Here comes the Captain, Tickling everyone! Here comes the Captain, Here comes the Captain, The fun has just begun! “Ahoy there me hearties! Hoo hoo! It’s lovely to be here! Whoa ho!” Now here comes another friend, So let's all give a cheer! Here comes Wags-y Here comes Wags-y Running around the park! Here comes Wags-y Here comes Wags-y Listen to him bark! "Ruff, ruff-ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, Ruff, ruff-ruff, aroooo!" Now let's all get ready to dance, ‘Cause everybody’s here! It’s the Wiggles, It’s the Wiggles, Dancing with their friends! It’s the Wiggles, It’s the Wiggles, The fun will never end! We’d like you to clap and sing, And dance along too! Now that everybody’s here, That’ll be so easy, That’ll be so easy, That’ll be so easy to do! Trivia * The AUS DVD, US CD, and UK DVD inlay shows Dominic Lindsay's name in the song credits, although he didn't write this song. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the piano. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for voicing Henry the Octopus and Wags the Dog. * Carolyn Ferrie is not credited for voicing Dorothy the Dinosaur. * Paul Paddick is not credited for portraying Captain Feathersword. * The video version uses sound effects. * The Taiwanese version is called Wiggles 來了. Appearances Video Performances * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! Album Appearances * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! Episode Appearances *A Wiggly Mystery *Bill the Billycart Category:Wiggles songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:2002 songs Category:Series 4 Category:2002 Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 5 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that have Sound Effects Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs